My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko
by Blue Moon King
Summary: What if Kyoko never went with Sho? What would fate do to bring Ren and Kyoko back together? What would change and what would not? a Love story with some drama and some idiotic things and bad spelling
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here is a sort yet okay story I had to write it while it was still in my head. Here's a short summery.

_**`What if Kyoko never went with Sho? What would fate do to bring Ren and Kyoko back together? What would change and what would not? '**_

_My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko_

_By. Blue Moon SSR_

_Part 1_

_The Meeting_

_KYOKO_

Kyoko was in class reading her book, staying away from other girls. Ever since Sho had left to Tokyo she had been sending him all the money she earned so he could focused on becoming a star, she had got a letter telling her that he would come and visit her in a couple of days and that alone was enough to make her happy. She had seen Sho progress from a distance and was happy just to see him happy.

On her way home, she began to look up in the sky and just then she remembered a boy. He had blond hair, gorgeous eyes and his lovely wings that were always being torn down by his father. 'I wonder if Corn has grown up and surpassed his father...' She was lost in thought as she remembered her days as a little girl near the river, then she decided to visit that place once more.

_REN_

Ren was on the plane sleeping trying to get as much rest as he could before the plane landed in Kyoto were he would be doing his next movie for the next few months. They were staying at a very respectful inn that was owned by the Fuwa family. Ren was deep in his sleep that had sent him into his past.

_He remembered Kyoto, a little crying girl he meet after running away from the press, her smile, a river, the magic stone he gave her, and her name was just about to be reviled in his dreams when he felt some one tug on him._

Ren opened his eye and saw that his manger had woke him up as they were about to land.

He shook his head trying to remember the name, but it took a moment to shake off the fog of sleep.

Ren smiled at himself when he finally remembered the little girl's name. 'I wonder if she's still there waiting on her prince Sho to save her, or if she finally managed to fix things with her mother, I wonder if she even remembers me.'

Smiling as he pretended to hit his head he thought, 'Why would she? By now she's probably like every other teenage girl... no, she still pure, something tells me she's still the same'

_SHO_

Sho had gotten in late that day and on his table was the box from Kyoko he didn't have time to open in the morning. Sho smiled, she care for him even with the distance that divided them.

Somehow Kyoko's letters had become something to look forward to. At the end of the day he would open the letter she sent, and all his problems seemed to blow away like if they were never there. And if there was no new letter he would read one of the older ones she had sent.

Sho walked to the box and began to open it. Inside were several pudding cups and an envelope that he already knew had money in it, a CD, a letter and what looked like a necklace. He picked up the envelope with money and pushed it the sided, he picked up the letter and began to read as he sat down.

_**Dear Sho **_

_**I hope your ok in Tokyo, please do tack care. The money in the envelop should be enough to pay for anything for the next month, and in your last letter I remember you saying that you missed eating pudding so I sent you some. The necklace is a good luck charm that keeps away bad luck and evil spirits or anything that might harm you. You parents are fine and I can't wait to see you again. OH! And the CD holds any show that you would have missed while working, I recorded them for you. Yours Truly **_

_**Kyoko Mogami **_

Sho smiled as he put the letter down and opened his pudding as he began to think of what to write Kyoko.

He looked over to the necklace and thought…no, he knew she made it herself. He held it in his hands and smiled as he gave it a small kiss.

_REN_

Ren had to go through a lot of fan girls that were there to greet his arrival, but that didn't stop him. All he had been able to think about was his little princess.

It wasn't long till they all got to the inn; He decided the minute he got some free time he would go to the river. But he knew that wouldn't be anytime soon. The actress that was supposed to be his love interests would mess up on any part that had him in it, and would continue to fight with the director. She was one of those spoiled actress.

Ren walked into what he thought was supposed to be his room and put his things down.

It looked like a normal room but then he heard someone in the bathroom. There was a poster of a blond man on one wall, a lot of books on a shelf and a very tidy desk. Suddenly the noise stopped and someone called," Hello who's there?"

Ren said nothing, why was there a girl in his bathroom? "Sho? Sho is that you? Are you home already? Wait right there! I'll be out in a minute!" said the girl happily.

She must have liked the 'Sho' guy a lot anyone could tell by the way she sounded. Ren was about to say something but before he could even think of what to say; the girl came out.

Her long black hair flew as she came out the bathroom in her school uniform while in her arms held what looked like a kimono. Her face was lit up at first but dimmed quickly when she saw him. Something that had never happened to him, EVER!

"Oh, I'm sorry can I help you sir?" she quickly bowed gracefully and smiled but her voice told him she was a bit disappointed. Once again something that had never happen to him.

Ren smiled hoping to win her over with it was he said, "I'm sorry I must have got the wrong room. I'm looking for room number 96."

He showed her paper that was written in by an ink pen with then number she looked at the paper she smiled at his and not falling for his smiled shocking him as she said kindly, "I see the problem. This is room 96 but the room that you're looking for is 69 you see the ink went through the paper and your holding it backwards and on the wrong side. Your room is right below mine; here I'll show you the way."

Ren blushed a little at his mistake as he followed the strange girl to his room. He expected her to try to make a move or something but she didn't. She just showed him to his room, bowed, then left. She just amazed him and it was just as amazing that he couldn't get the girl out of his head. Every time he had some free time he would try to find a way to bump into her, but every time he would freeze up and forget to ask her name.

Now and then he would get glimpse of her serving food, working, or coming home from school. For some strange reason it made him smile.

The one thing that he thought was strange about her was that at the same time every day she would walk into the woods and wouldn't come back till it was time for her to work again. She was like an angel you could only watch from afar.

Soon he found himself wishing that she was the one playing his love interest. The movie he was playing right now was about a devil prince that runs away in to the human world in the feudal era of Japan were he lose all his powers but slowly regains them.

Hoping to have fun he mess around in the human world till the angels stop him and would only let him live if he is able to protected one human, the first human he meets and never do any harm to her. He accepts, and when he awakes the first human he meets is a girl dutifully treating his wounds. Slowly he begins to fall in love with the human girl but he doesn't know how to respond to his feelings for her. The story goes on as he asks the angels for help and advice on his troubles. He tries to find a way to win her over. But she had already sworn never to fall in love and to die alone like her mother.

Ren read through the script over and over but he just couldn't seem to seem to get the character right. Then he began to read them out loud. Ren had walked into the woods to go through his lines without interruptions.

Till he looked up from the script he hadn't been watching where he was going. But there he was anyway; the only place that brought him good memorizes. He smiled and looked back down at the scripted feeling more relaxed as he sat down on the big rock he used to sit on as a boy.

Ren was so deep in his thoughts that he jumped when he headed someone call out his name... his real name, "Corn?" Ren looked up shocked, then as he looked up he remembered that this was how the little girl would shyly call his name, then her face in his memories was quickly replaced by the older version of her.

It was the girl from the inn. Her face turned red as she apologized "OH! I'm so sorry I mistaken you for someone else sir."

She began to babble and Ren felt his lip tugging into a smile. "No it's ok. I was just practicing my lines you can stay, I don't own this place." He gently calmed her down.

The girl cautiously sat next to him as she looked out into the river." What's your name?" She looked up at him and smiled as she said cheerfully, "Kyoko. Kyoko Mogami. And you're Ren Tsuruga. I've heard the girls in school talk none stop about you."

Ren smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, Kyoko was shocked at first, then thought that was his way of greeting every girl and thought nothing of it.

Kyoko sat there and watched him read his lines, she had read the lines before when she was helping the other actors staying at the inn get ready, and she memorized them all.

Ren had been reading the same part over and over. He seemed to be having trouble in the love scene that was coming up soon. If the actress would stop playing games and get to work that is.

"Listen to me! It's not like I'm doing this out of my own free will." Ren read as he acted out the part of the devil. He was shocked when Kyoko spoke the parts so well that it made her sound like she was a pro.

Kyoko- Then go away! I don't need anyone!

Ren-I wouldn't if I could!

Kyoko- just forget it. you should...

Ren- I should just what forget you?

Kyoko- Yes! Every time I think you might have a heart you turn that good part of you onto something twisted as a way of getting even with those that sent you to me!

Ren- Not at all! If I wanted to get even with them I would have just made you fall in love with me, seduced you and left you in woods to die!

Kyoko-... You have no heart and my heart is closed off to any affection.

Ren- Oh really? You say that you can't love but I will make you fall for me

Ren was so caught up in acting he grabbed Kyoko and pulled her into a kiss, Kyoko was shocked at first but then remembered they were acting, and that the other actors said that Ren tended to get lost in his acting. When he finally let go he looked in her eye as he continued.

Ren- I'll see to it that you are the first one to be on my hit list.

Kyoko- the feelings mutual, and if you ever dare to kiss me like that again I'll kill you in your sleep.

Ren smiles like if he took that as a challenge - I look forward to it princess.

That was the end of that scene and suddenly Ren came back to his senses.

Kyoko smiled a bit as she sat back down as she said," Now was that wasn't so hard, if you do the scene just like that you won't have a problem." Ren remembered what he did and began to apologies and Kyoko tried to stop him from apologizing.

Soon they were both playing with each other like they were kids, Kyoko was a princess and Ren was a knight. He got on his knees as he held out a bunch of rocks the shape of hamburgers to Kyoko who was sitting on the big rock looking down at him.

"To her majesty the princess of these fair lands, I have searched far and wide for these treasures. Your knight has brought them to you. Do they please you?"

Kyoko looked at the rocks and smiled as she held her hand out for them and said," They do! Such lovely hamburger rocks they are."

Ren's laugh rumbled out of him and Kyoko looked down as she asked," And what's so funny?" Ren looked up as he grabbed her hand and kissed it; smiling he said," The fact that after all these years you haven't changed your habit of calling them hamburgers, though you don't call me your fair prince anymore."

Kyoko looked down at him as her eyes widened," Corn?"

Ren smiled kissing her hand once more and said sweetly," Long time no see my Princess."

Kyoko threw her arms around him and hugged his neck as he feel to the ground. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You idiot, you think I wouldn't remember you?" Ren said as he patted her head, she was silent but hugged him tighter.

Ren knew she belonged in his arms and knew now why he never forgot her, she was his first and only love." I would have come back to you sooner or later." he said as she got up but was still holding on to him. She had that shy look to her as she leaned her head on his chest like he used to.

Ren kissed her head and sat down on the ground and Kyoko laid on top of him, he didn't ever want to let go of her and there was only one way to keep it that way, he put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up as he looked at his Kyoko. His honey sweet voice begged her, "Kyoko, can I keep you as my own?"

Kyoko looked at him as she leaned away slightly. "I'll even ask permission from the inn owners or find your mother and ask her if you want! I'm not playing either, my feelings are true! I know you may not believe it but I really to want you and in in the most honest, respectful way! Since I first saw you in your room I haven't been able to keep you out of my head!"

Kyoko smiled as she looked at him trying to convince her that he as for real and the only thing that came out her mouth was, "You're so cute when you're nervous."

Ren looked down at her and smiled as he said playful," This coming from a girl who hasn't even graduated high school. Telling a grown man he's cute, you know what that means right? Punishment." Ren grinned as Kyoko gave a shocked looked. He bent down and kissed her softly and soon she was kissing back.

They finally stopped kissing only because they were both out of breath, he looked down at Kyoko and said as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I'll ask tonight when everyone is in bed." Kyoko smiled happily as she patted his head.

Later That Day

Ren was doing the scene all over with the bratty actress but she kept messing it up, so the director told everyone to take a break.

Ren looked around for Kyoko and found her nearby holding a wet towel and water for him. He smiled as he walked up to her and sneaked a wink at her. Kyoko blushed a little which made him smile wider. "Did you get a chance to talk to the inn owners?", he asked as he leaned on the wall Kyoko looked up at him then down when she began to blush again, "Yeah, they'll meet with us at night. But... are you okay? You've been doing this scene over and over."

Ren smiled she was worried that he was being over worked; it was so cute of her. "I'm

okay; in Tokyo I do more takes than this in an hour." He was only exaggerating a little… really!

What he thought was even cuter was the look of awe she had with his answer.

On the other side of the set was the bratty actress that was deliberately messing up the scene, she saw Ren talking to Kyoko and got mad as she thought,**'**_** What! Who does that girl think she is? I'm Ren's co-star not her! He's supposed to be paying attention to me! How dare she come here thinking she's so high and mighty! I'll get her off the set or I'll threaten to quit!'**_

She walked to the director and said firmly when he turned to look at her," What is a non-crew member doing on the set? I can't concentrate with her on the set! And look she's even messing with Tsuruga-San! Get her off! Get her off!"

Kyoko and Ren could both hear the actress yelling; Kyoko looked down embarrassed and wanted to walk away. Ren grabbed her arm telling her it was ok for her to stay.

Ren glared when the director looked their way that told him that if Kyoko goes then so does he. So the director brushed off the actress, which made her even angrier. "DO IT OR I'LL QUIT!" she yelled.

Ren didn't move when he said coldly but with a gentleman smile, "Oh please do. We need a serious PROFESSIONAL actress, even Kyoko here is a much better actress then you are in anyday. Besides I'd quit if she had to go, and I think the director wants a serious actor not one that thinks the sun and moon come up just for her."

That day the actress quit in a rage and the director asked Kyoko to play the lover, she told them to ask the owners of the inn since they were her guardians, they approved along as her school, though her work at the inn was still priority.

Ren was definitely happy about this but Kyoko thought of it was embarrassing. At first she didn't know what to do at first, but as the cameras began to roll she was a natural.

The crew complemented her on how well she did and how easy she was to work with, they also praised her for ability to get everything done so fast. Even the director complemented her work.

Ren did also, and when no one was looking happily kissed her forehead.

That Night

Kyoko sat next to Ren when the Fuwas entered the room; both were asked to meet with Ren that evening. They had no idea why but things became clear when they saw the look of determination in Ren's eyes and how Kyoko looked at him with such trust.

Then they had a very good idea of what was to be asked of them. Ren bowed when he saw the Fuwa's enter the room, then Mr. Fuwa saw it. Kyoko was like his daughter and guessed this young man would come to him to ask something greater of him in the coming years.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late sir but I could not wait much longer. I have come to ask for your permission to date Kyoko. I will treat her with respect and put her needs before my own. I beg of you please grant me permission to date her."

Kyoko was holding on to Ren's arm and only watched and said nothing, finally he sighed then looked at Ren as he said in a calm voice, "I might as well give it to you. Looking at you two kids tell me that even if I didn't give you permission you would still sneak around. So you have my permission. But on one condition, till Kyoko's mother comes back you must keep it a secret. I'm only giving you temporary permission."

Both Ren and Kyoko smiled and when the Fuwas left for bed Kyoko wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ren leaned on her and smiled as he looked up at her looking down at him as he sat there and her on her knees. Ren moved his head up and gave her a quick kiss goodnight.

The next day by the river Kyoko sat in the shade while Ren rested his head on her lap as they talked. "How about I pick you up tomorrow after school? We'll go somewhere, we have the day off"

Kyoko looked down at Ren as she smiled and answered playful but with a hint of seriousness, "If you pick me up tomorrow you'll get mobbed by fan girls."

Ren leaned up on his elbow and with his free hand he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her deeply, given little air to breath. Ren smiled when he pulled away and joked, "I'll find a way, you'll see. But I'm picking you up tomorrow"

Kyoko couldn't say no to him, he had her wrapped around his finger, but she also had him wrapped around her finger. Kyoko smiled as he laid his head back down on her lap, she began to play with his hair as he rested. No words were needed to know how content they were feeling.

Next Day

Kyoko sat down in the shade to eat her lunch, this time the bullies didn't get to her food, but they did get to her desk. Kyoko wished Ren was here with her to eat with; it would have been nice to have a picnic with him.

Just then she saw two girls walk by holding a magazine with a picture of Ren shirtless. She couldn't believe it took her this long to remember that Ren was the #1 most popular bachelor in Japan! And SHE was dating him, her, a normal average high school girl.

"Kyoko some guy is looking for you in the front", yelled out a boy as he walked by and noticed her. Kyoko quickly got up wondering who it could be.

Ren was supposed to pick her up AFTER school and no one ever came to visit her at school. Kyoko tried to walk into the office but it was crowded by girls. They all seemed love struck, when Kyoko looked at what they were looking at her eyes widened.

In the office stood tall handsome man with a normal T-shirt, black jeans, and a black bandanna that covered his hair and cool shades that coved his eyes. As far as she could tell that was what Ren meant by finding a way to pick her up but why was he here so early?

Ren had a bored expression on his face and didn't even look at the girls no matter how hard they tried to get his attention. It made Kyoko feel good that he really was all her's but all the girls flirting with him made her a little mad.

Kyoko could hear the girls praise his good looks, and how much he looked like Japans #1 hansom guy. Kyoko tried to push threw but they kept pushing her back till she finally she was falling.

But before she could reach the ground Kyoko felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close, when she looked up she was Ren holding her.

"There you are. Is MY princess having a nice day at school?" he said as he held her, the girls surrounding them got into an up roar. "Kyoko YOU know him!", "What is he to you?", "If you know each other introduce us!" yelled the girls. Ren smiled as he put Kyoko down and said with his gentlemen smile, "My, my, my! What are all you to my master?"

The girls gasped in the word MASTER and they all yelled at the same time, "SHE"S YOUR MASTER?" Ren smiled as he kneeled beside Kyoko and answered," She's MY princess. Of course she's my master; a bodyguard needs to make sure that his princess is ok." And then he kissed her hand and their heads exploded…

Later that day Kyoko was getting her stuff in the class room, Ren had gotten permission to take her out of class for the day so they could spend more time alone. When Kyoko got to her class room the girls looked at her with what seemed to be envy. She grabbed her books quickly and walked out the room.

Ren was surrounded by girls whom he was completely ignoring when Kyoko came back, feeling a little jealous that they were trying to take him from her she grabbed his arm and began to pull him away.

Ren saw the look on her face and thought it was cute for her to be jealous of something so small and common to him. He also liked to see her in her uniform, it was something that made her look cute in a seductive way, but he didn't like the idea of other guys looking at her other than him.

"Kyoko! Hey are you leaving now?" asked a couple of guys that they walked by, Kyoko stopped and nodded then they said, "Next time you have some free time call us" Ren caught on right away but he noticed that Kyoko hadn't when she asked innocently, "Why?"

The boys were about to say something but the dark aura coming from Ren made them run away in fear.

Kyoko walked on like if nothing happened, Ren looked at her then asked, "Friends of yours?"

She looked back up at him the answered honestly, "I don't know, they're not even in my class. I don't really know who they were."

Ren could feel his anger top out when he yelled out loud at Kyoko, "YOU IDIOT! YOU LET THEM CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAME AND TELL THEM THINGS THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW! WORST OFF YOU LET THEM GET CHUMMY WITH YOU LIKE IF YOU WERE BEST BUDS AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM!" Ren thought he scared her when he was done but when he looked at her cheeks were red and her eyes twinkling with amusement. "What?" he asked a little annoyed by the way she looked at him.

"You were just jealous just now weren't you?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, so, what if I was..." Ren said as he tried to relax while knowing that Kyoko looked at him with such then next thing that came out her mouth made his day when she said without knowing,

"Ren is so_ cute _when he's jealous."

She didn't realize it till Ren grinned and said torment, "Punishment ^.^*" Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner were on one would notice people standing there because of the shadow cast by the stairs next to it.

"Ren not here, we're at my school what if someone sees?" Kyoko whispered as he pushed her back against the wall and he bent down and kissed her endlessly. When he finally pulled away he wished playful, "That's why it's called a punishment!" He leaned back down and kissed her longer no really caring who would see, luckily on one did.

Later that day

Kyoko was sitting on Ren's lap kissing him on a hill top that he had found. It was the perfected place to have a picnic. All this time they had been thinking the same thing. Ren had his arms around and he held her tight as his mouth moved down to Kyoko's collarbone, Kyoko's hands went from on his chest to his back as he laid her gently on the picnic blanket.

Kyoko could feel herself heat up as Ren kissed her body. He had one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him while his other arm was on its elbow and was holding her head. Kyoko trusted him not to take it too far, like he promised. They were going to wait till the time was right.

Ren stopped when there was a ring coming from his pocket, Ren got up and answered his cell phone, he seemed rather annoyed when he answered it," HELLO?"

Kyoko saw how Ren didn't want anyone to waste the time the two had alone together, it made her happy to know he wanted to be with her that much. When Ren finally put away the cell phone Kyoko put her arms around him as she smiled.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Tokyo

**Hey everyone I know this is like way late but sorry . blame TV I was too dizzy watching Skip-Beat on Youtube that I forgot that I still had to work on my stories. I'm sorry! Blame men and my puppy that ate my shoes. Or we can just blame me. Or jus my lil bro. well any ways here it is.**

_My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko_

_By. Blue Moon SSR_

By. BlueMoonSSR

Part 2

Tokyo

SHO

Sho sat as he watched TV. HE wasn't sure why but HE was mad, Kyoko wrote to him telling him that she found some one to love her as much as she loved him. It had been 4 months since Kyoko began to write to him telling him about her Prince who loved her. Hack he even got a letter from him!

Not sure why but that pissed him off yet it made him happy to see that Kyoko happy. HE wrought that he was coming soon because he hadn't been able to go to Kyoto in the past few months since he got her letters. He was planning on going when he could hope to meet the nameless Prince of Kyoko's.

Sho sat up and turned off the TV and went to bed, as he took out things from his pocket he also took out a picture of Kyoko when she was in middle school, sat it next to him and smiled.

Kyoto

Kyoko sat looking at the inn owners confused as she said," Tokyo?"

They had been talking about her and what she was going to do after high school.

The director asked if he could take her to Tokyo to meet other successful people and the inn owners agreed knowing Ren wouldn't do anything to harm Kyoko; that he would look after her.

Ren had asked if it was okay if she stayed at his apartment, he had a guest room and she could use it till they could find a place for Kyoko. The inn owners knew he wouldn't do anything, but they had to ask Kyoko since it was her choice.

"Yes, Tokyo. Ren has promised to look after you and keep you out of trouble. You will be staying with him for now and while you're in Tokyo we hope that you can find what you want to do with your future. We will tell Sho that you went to Tokyo with your um...boyfriend. After that when your mother contacts us we will ask her for a meeting, as long as we can contact you everything is okay," Said Mr. Fuwa as he passed Kyoko an envelope with money.

Kyoko couldn't say no to that. She was moping around these past few days because Ren would be going away for a long time even though he said he's come back to her as soon as he could.

She knew still miss him terribly.

But now she could be with him and not worry about a thing, but they still had to keep the secret about them for a while.

Kyoko hugged Mr. & Mrs. Fuwa and ran to greet Ren who was waiting for her by the river for her. Ren had been smiling that whole day and now Kyoko knew why.

She and Ren were going to live together for the next 2 and a half months till school started again.

She was so happy that when she saw Ren she jumped into his arms he opened up for her.

He twirled her in the air and kissed her sweetly. Kyoko had never been so happy in her life. It was like a fairytale, her prince, a happy ending and her feelings for him growing more and more every day.

"When do we leave?" asked Kyoko later that day as she had Ren's head on her lap. They were so happy nothing seemed to stop their happy lives.

"As soon as we're done shooting here. And I think we should be done in a few days, so you should start packing your things soon so that the faster we get things done here the faster we can spend the day off with each other", Ren said as he smiled while Kyoko played with his hair.

He leaned up to kiss her but stopped when he saw how beautiful she was with the sunset and her smiling face. She was like an angel sent to him from the havens above. She was truly beautiful.

Later the next day –acting on set- (italics are actions)

Kyoko- Why did you? I thought you said you hated me? _Crying as she held a devil with bracken black wings, bleeding badly on his knees_

Ren- I guess whenever I said I hated you I meant that I loved you _smiling but weakly holding his hand up to her cheek moving away her warm tears_ I thought you said you'd rather die than cry for me

Kyoko- Stop saying such stupid things about something that doesn't even matter... who said I was crying for you? I'm not crying I just have dirt in my eye you st~ s~ stupid~ idiot. YOU BIG IDIOT! YOU KNEW THAT YOU'D GET HURT OR KILLED! YOU IDIOT WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING HURT FOR ME! _Now crying harder her as she hits him on the chest_

Ren- _Grabs her wrist and pulls her into his arms _because I love you... funny. I was the one that was supposed to make you fall for me but in the end I fell for you and now that I leave this world I can finally tell you. I love you... I just wish I could have given you one more~..._falls onto shoulder_

Kyoko- LEO! WAKE UP! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME! LEO YOU IDIOT DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY WITH ME TILL THE END! THIS ISN'T THE END! WAKE UP YOU LIAR! _Trying to wake him up she sets him on the ground_

Ren_- barley opening his eyes_ It's getting harder to stay wake...don't worry I'll come back to you... just remember that I love you_... then closes his eyes and stops breathing_

Kyoko- LEO YOU LIAR! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! DON'T LEAVE ME YOU IDIOT! _Cries as she holds him closer and tighter_

"AND CUT! THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! TOMORROW WE DO THE FINALE SCENE THEN GET READY TO LEAVE", yelled the director then he looked at Kyoko and Ren happily.

The director looked over to others and told them to get the lunches ready and when he turned back Kyoko was still holding on to Ren "Um Miss. Mogami... I think Mr. Tsuruga can't breathe. I think you should stop with the death grip"

Kyoko look down at Ren and noticed the she was holding him to her chest and it was too tight, she could see his hand in the air asking for air. She quickly let go and Ren laid on her lap as the director laughed so loud that she was sure even the US could hear her.

"Sorry..." Kyoko said as Ren looked up at Kyoko blushing as she looked at him. He just smiled and sat up. Even if he wanted to he couldn't let people know they were dating yet, to protect Kyoko's reputation

But he knew in the future he'd be able to sleep on her lap any time he wanted when she moved in with him. And that was only in a few days. They had already sent her things to his apartment and had them unpacked.

Ren's manager didn't really know what was going on with him and Kyoko, but he knew there was something and he was close to finding out on whatever it was.

He really didn't mine ever since Kyoko and Ren had that strange thing going on, Ren had been acting better than ever. Then he got it. Ren was in love with Kyoko... well that was a first.

"Do you want to go out to eat? We have the rest of the day off", asked Ren as he came out the dressing room.

"Yeah but I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be seen by anyone right now. I mean you do have that disguise of your but girls still fall for you." Kyoko said as she walked close to him.

"What jealous? Don't tell me you get jealous that other girls look at me when I'm clearly with you." Ren said smiling a joking smile when he saw her serious face as she had as she looked up at him.

"So what if I am. I know it's childish and all but I can't help it... I mean I don't want to act like a kid but I can't help it", she said as he patted her head and smiled.

"No I don't think it's childish. I mean you feel the same way I feel when other guys look at you. So it's ok. But i want to go somewhere with you to show the world your mine", Ren said in a serious tone and Kyoko blushed a bit as she nodded and Ren took her had in the empty hall way as he kissed her and she went to go change.

Ren had decided to take Kyoko to the most expensive restaurant in town and probably Kyoto.

Kyoko was wearing a nice dress that she only wore in special occasions.

Ren was sitting across from her as she ate, he had totally forgotten about his food when he saw Kyoko sitting across from him. She looked so nice in the light of the room.

Ren smiled as he saw that the girls from her school were walking by and saw Kyoko through the window with him. Their mouths almost touched the ground and then they did when Ren held her hand and smiled as he kissed it. Kyoko was shocked at first but then held his hand too. She smiled as he kissed her forehead and spoke to her.

Ren saw the girls look at Kyoko and himself all through dinner but he later ignored them and only looked at Kyoko. They should know that if they want to get on his good side that they have to be nice to Kyoko no matter what. Kyoko was indeed his life.

NEXT DAY

_A year had passed since her Leo died in her arms and turn to light and few away. She wanted so bad to blame the angel for letting him die but she just couldn't. Seeing him die in her arms made her realize that she did love him but it was too late to tell him. But she waited for him every day for the day he would came back to her. Without knowing a year had passed and she waited for him. She would leave the candle light on for him and wait till it went out._

_When she woke up she went to the river where they had first meet and last seen each other. She had went there every day to wash her clothes or to just wait for him. Today she went to wash her clothes; as she scrubbed she looked up when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the river._

_She saw a light coming from in the woods, and something was coming out. Covering her eyes from the blinding light she felt something when she looked up._

_In the place of the light stood a man with short raven hair and the face of her Leo. He may have had no marks on his face, or long hair, or golden eyes but this was her Leo. He held his arms out for her and she began to cry as she ran to him hoping that this wasn't a dream as she yelled at him. _

_"You idiot your late! I thought you'd never come back!"_

_As soon as she came into his arms she began to hit him. He smiled as he grabbed her wrists and leaned down to kiss her._

_When he finally looked let go of her and looked down at her as he said in a whisper "It sounds like you missed me. You might want to light up on the hitting; I'm still not use to a human body." _

_She looked up at him as more tears come into her eyes._

_Leo always wanted to have power and he had just given it up for her. _

_Before she could say one more thing Leo got on his knees and held out a ring as he smiled as he said sweetly, "I know you might end up killing me one of these days, but I won't mine dying for you. But will you stay by my side as my wife in this crazy screwed up world?"_

_She just jumped into his arms giving him his answer as she kissed him-_

"AND CUT!"

The director was very pleased with Kyoko's work and how they were able to do everything in one take. And he knew Ren just loved to work with her. He has caught them kissing a few times but didn't say a thing.

But he could tell this movie was going to be a bigger hit then he thought, now that Kyoko was in it.

He had talked to the president about Kyoko and he wanted to meet her as soon as he could to determine what to do. He had already seen her acting threw the tapes he sent to him. He seemed to like her a lot and so did his granddaughter.

"Ok get ready we're going to leave late in the morning tomorrow. Miss Mogami and Mr. Tsuruga great job I look forward to seeing you in the premier opening in Tokyo.

SHO

Sho was on his way home and he got there later in the afternoon the next day. He wanted to surprise Kyoko and his family when he went to Kyoto to visit them. Sho looked down at the photo of Kyoko and smiled. He sat back as the driver drove him to the airport. Kyoko was the only thing on his mine right now and he really wanted to see her and her so called boyfriend...

To be continued...

Sunny- ahhh yay! It's edited; Ren and Kyoko are so cute! And Sho is surprisingly less douch-y than normal

BM- ok not as long as I was planning but it'll do. I'll see what I can do about the next one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I found out that the more review I get the more motivates and so tell your friends and give me more reviews! o! Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this one will be a little more longer but it might just be sort. And thank you Kiyoka Kurosawa!

You are the beast!

My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko

Part 3

ONLY You

By Blue Moon of SSR

THANKS TO

Kiyoka Kurosawa

Kyoko looked around Ren's apartment with amazement. Her room was huge and his wasn't too far away. It was like living as a princess. PRINCESS KYOKO! Kyoko happily ran to her huge bed and fell onto it.

"May I come in?" asked Ren as he knocked on her door. He had today off and was happy to spend it with Kyoko before all the hard work started. At least he'd be able to see her ever day after work.

"Come in", Kyoko said shyly as she stood up and Ren entered her room. He was as handsome as always.

Ren walked up to her and put his arms around her, she felt she could melt in his worm handsome arms, he lean down and kissed her knowing no one was going to see them.

Kyoko kissed him back how nice it felt to have him so close by and not having to worry about anyone seeing. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper.

Ren stopped the kiss when there was a knock at the door, at first he ignored it and continued to kiss Kyoko, but the knocking didn't stop. Ren let Kyoko chough her breath then he kissed her once more before he went to the door annoyed from the looks of things.

Kyoko smiled as she walked out with Ren to see who was at the door, the one that was about to feel Ren's wrath. Kyoko felt a little sorry for whoever it was but as Ren opened the door Ren's face went pail.

"THERE HE IS! Kuon Hizuri! MY LIL BOY!" cried blond, beautiful women as she hugged Ren and left both Ren and Kyoko without a word to say.

Later after they got the women to stop crying Ren introduced her to Kyoko," Kyoko this is my...mom. Julie."

"Nice to meet you mama, my name is Kyoko Mogami. ", Kyoko said as she bowed, Julie smiled as she saw Kyoko and suddenly hugged her as she said, "I always wanted a daughter! When can I have grandchildren? How many are you planning on having? Oh your father will be happy to hear that you finely found someone nice and cute!"

"MOM!" Ren said out loud embarrass as he saw Kyoko's face when she heard the word grandchildren.

"What are you even doing here? Dose dad even know your here?" Ren said as he calmed down a bit.

"Don't be so rude Kuon; I just came here after the Boss called to tell me you were seeing someone and that she knew who you really were and your father's in Praise right now. I couldn't wait for him to get home so I left him a text message and left for Japan." she said it so happily that she forgot that she was hugging Kyoko.

"Mom, this is supposed to be a secret. In till I get promotion from Kyoko's mother to date her no one can know and there goes President Lory telling the family. Who else has he told by now?" Ren knew that Lory only told those who needed to know but he had to make sure they were someone he could trust.

"Well there's me your father is probably in his way here, um... let's see I think that's all... no there's one more. He's telling your manger Yukihito Yashiro or he already told him and I guess that's all." she said as she let go of Kyoko.

"HE TOLD YASHIRO?" Ren said alarmed. He was never going to live this down now that he knew. Ren knew he was in for it tomorrow. And his dad would come and see him despite of their deal.

"Well I better go I have to go and catch my plain." said Julie as she got up when she saw the time.

"What you just got here!" said Ren as he went to Kyoko's sided.

"I know. I only came to see the girl, she's a keeper." and that was it she left like if she was never even there. Ren didn't know what to say that was his mom. Never did he expect that and he hoped that his mom didn't just scare Kyoko.

Ren looked down at Kyoko as she smiled and said as she lean on him," You have a great mother. "

Ren smiled at her as they sat down and he set her down on his lap. Kyoko lay on his chest and smiled. Ren looked down at her as he smiled when Kyoko looked up at him.

"Should I cook something for you father?" she asked as Ren wrapped his arms around her small body.

"You can do that later. Right now I just want to hold you." his voice was soft and Kyoko's face went red as looked away from Ren not wanting to let him see her face all red.

Ren pulled her chin up as kissed her lightly. Kyoko smiled as she started to kiss him back.

Now he was sure that no one would interrupted them. His father shouldn't be here till 5 hours or so from now, some time at night.

Ren laid Kyoko's head down on the couch and looked down at her pink face. He smiled as he laid down and was about to kiss her some more but there was a knock at the door. He wanted to ignore it just in case it was his mom coming back once more.

He was about to kiss Kyoko when the door open and in came his manger looking as if he had just ran all the way from Kyoto.

"YOU! I have a bone to pic-" he was about say some things like why didn't you tell me and so on... but when he saw Kyoko and Ren on the couch "OH! I'm sorry! I didn't interrupted you did I? I'm sorry I'll be going!"

"No, you don't have to go. You can stay I'll go and get the food ready." said Kyoko as she got up and walked to the kitten smiling.

Yashiro looked at Ren and at first he was smiling but when Kyoko disappeared into the other room he still had his smile but with a dark aura surrounding him. "What was it you wanted to say? And say them quick they'll be your last words..." Ren's voice was sweet but had a cool breath that froze Yashiro were he stood.

After a while Ren expiated things to him and told him everything that was needed to know. Yashiro only teased Ren about Kyoko as she cooked dinner. Then he diced to leave a few hours later.

"Oh before you go... Yashiro can I see your key to my place for a minute?" said Ren as he showed him to the door.

"Yeah sure what do you need it for?" he said as handed Ren the key.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to make sure it worked for me.", he said smiling as Ren let him out.

Yoshiro was confused at first but then he knew what Ren meant when Ren gave him back a bent key and shut the door in his face. It was so that he couldn't come in when Ren didn't want him to.

Ren walked to the kitten were Kyoko was setting the table and was cooking at the same time.

Not wanting to disturber her he just stared at her from afar, it was hard to believe that Kyoko was his. Just having her near him made his day and her smile made him fell like if he was floating on air.

She was all he could have asked for and more. He'd be coming to her ever day after work and wake up to see her first thing. Well in till she went back to school, then they would be forced to do a long distance relationship, but he knew he'd go to her as soon as he could.

As Kyoko walked from one side of the room to another Ren began to think. He had never called this place home, but now that Kyoko was here it was like home. His home, the one roof that he would want to be under for the rest of his life.

When Kyoko was done cooking Ren was allowed into the kitten, happily he put his arms abounded her as he wisped in her ear," He shouldn't be here for another hour or so"

Kyoko smiled feeling safe in his arms as she let him hold her closer, and kiss her head. Ren was worm and gentile when he held her and it was like nothing she had ever felt when he healed her.

"If I behave can I have a kiss?" asked Ren whispering in her ear as he healed her close.

"You'd better behave or no kissing till next week and you better eat all your food." said Kyoko playfully as she turned around and kissed his lips gently but Ren pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Finley Ren let Kyoko breath as he smiled as Kyoko gave a dazed look at him. "Well if that's the punishment I better behave, I want all my kisses." She smiled at him and as he was about to kiss her one more time there was a knock at the door.

Ren looked up giving a _for crying out loud _look as let go of Kyoko and went to get the door. He knew who it was there was no need to look it was his father and the president here to meet Kyoko.

_Kyoto_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEAFT? WITH WHO?" yelled Sho at his parents as he stood up. He had just got back from Tokyo and he came all this way to see Kyoko and her new boyfriend only to find out that she just left a while ago.

"She went with her boyfriend to Tokyo" said his father not really caring that his son was yelling at him, this wasn't the first time he did.

"TOKYO? YOU LET HER GO TO TOKYO ALONE WITH A MAN SHE'S HAVEING A RELATIONSHIP WITH? ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WERE IN TOKYO SHE IS?" Sho was too mad right now to care about anything else but Kyoko.

He had this bad feeling that she was with the last person he wanted her to be with right now.

"Here, we have the address to were she's sta-"before his father could finish talking Sho snacked the paper and headed out the door.

_Tokyo_

_1 hour later_

"So you'll be working with Kanae Kotonami while we try to find you a time to introduce you to Japan. Miss Mogami I look forwarded to working with you." said the president while Kuu ate the dinner she had made for him.

"As do I sir."Kyoko said a little shy but happy, now if she could just find a good school here she could stay with Ren all she wanted.

"So how far have you two gotten?" asked Kuu as he slowed a huge ham.

Kyoko's face went red and Ren almost fell out his chair, his father was too blunt. Kyoko was just getting used to being kissed and it would take same time before they could do more. That and every time they think their alone someone just has to pop out of no were a spoil the moment.

"Kuu! Don't ask them that, at least let them get passed the kissing stage first" said the President. Waist that obvious that they were still in that stage? Only Lory could tell he spent too much time playing Shojo games that it was getting easier for him to tell what stage couples were in.

"Fine, but when you diced to get married just tells me so I can get ready to be a grandpa. But at least she'll be able to cook for you. Knowing you she'll have to pore it down your trope just to get you to eat... but then again this is too good to pass up. Good girl Kyoko!" said Kuu as he put a Tums up to her.

Ren could die right now, if he knew that everyone would up him the minute he found a girl that would make him do anything to make her happy he would have tock her to a remote island so that no one would disturb them.

But at least Kyoko seemed to be happy meeting the family, the only one that did scare her a bit was the president, he was dressed like if he was a desert bandit. That and he kept making this face that told Ren '_this is no fun! You kids these days take forever getting to the next stage' but_ his father kept picking in him.

After they left Ren went to the living room where he saw Kyoko asleep on the floor. He smiled as he picked her up in his arms and tock her to her room and set her on her bed, as he tucked her in he kissed her forehead and as he was about to leave her room he heard her get up.

"Ren?" she was still a bit sleepy and her cute face made him smile so more.

"I'm right here, just go to sleep I won't say goodbye without telling you." Ren's voice was a whisper as he turned off her lights.

"Can you stay with me? I want to make sure your really going to be here when I wake up.

"Kyoko's face was red and her voice told Ren that she was shy about him staying in her room.

"Sure just close your eyes and I'll be there in a minute." Ren began to walk to Kyoko's bed and sat next to her as she landed her head on him a different into a deep sleep. Ren looked down at her sleeping face one more time then fell into a deep sleep himself.

_Some place in Tokyo_

"What's the matter Reino? You've been out of it today." said the director to reino's new video.

"It's nothing, I just felt like the most purest human entered Tokyo. More pure then a real angel... I also feel like they're with someone dark right now. And I also feel trouble coming their way. I can't help but want to get toward that purity. It's attracting allot of people to it..."

"Ok... well anyways Fuwa is coming back to do his shoot here sooner than we thought, so we better hurry up here to. That new actress Kanae is suppose to be in his Prisoner video along with some other girl I heard lots of things about them and no one know what's the President thinking on just bringing in a new girl out of the blue."

Reino wasn't really paying attention, but he fault that he'd have to be on this set tomorrow to see who ever it was that had much a pure soul. Maybe then he'd understand why that person was attacking so many different types of people...

_Late in a far away set._

"so her name is Kyoko Mogami and she was able to kick down one of the top actress in Japan and take her place in the upcoming movie with Ren T-" The lady was stopped when Kanae put up her hand telling her that was enough information for now.

"I get it she's new like be but already she's passed the hard parts, so we're on the same level right now. But what I want to know is what type of person is she?" said Kanae as she got out her chair and headed to the set for her next part.

To be continued...

BM- ok I know this one is sort and all but don't get mad at me I have a headrace and as you can all see Kyoko dose meet Kanae later in the next chapter, and Sho might be there oh and Reino too! I hope you all enjoy this part.


	4. Chapter 4 Madness

Hey all, it's me Blue Moon of SSR. Yeah me and all. As you all know my spelling is the worst in that this world has to offer that and it's lower then a pre-k spelling level. So sorry BAL BAL and so on. it's like 11:52am and I can't sleep I have a job interview and my tooth hurts and you get the picture so I diced to work on My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko part 4 while I still can so yeah.

My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko

Part 4

Madness can't stop love

By. Blue Moon King

Kyoko woke up to find Ren holding her in his arm. He never left her. She looked at the clock there was still allot of time till Ren had to get up and since his father didn't leave a pace of food behind she slid away from Ren and went to make breakfast for him and it was a small one but one to fill him up enough till lunch.

Kyoko went to wake up Ren but she ended up looking at his handsome sleeping face, she was looking at him like there was no tomorrow, she really wished she didn't have to wake him up but she knew she had to.

"Ren get up it's time to get up and tack a shower and eat bre-" As Kyoko spoke she pushed him a little but before she could finish telling him to wake up she felt Ren's hand pull her down on to his chest. "I'll wake up if you make it worth my wild."

Ren smirked as Kyoko looked down at him with a rose pink face. Today she had decided to wear a Wight sun dress and Ren was just so hot with his bed hair and operand shirt.

"One kiss for me to get up, another for eating, and another for taking shower. Oh and another for no kissing me right away, plus tax." Ren said as he smiled and kissed Kyoko.

It was meant to be a harmless kiss but once Ren's lips touched Kyoko's it went from soft and sweet to hard and passionate and Ren's tong entered her mouth exploring it. Kyoko's eyes widened at first but pulled him closer.

Ren had one hand in her hair and another on her back. Ren's hand suddenly got a mind of its own as it moved lower and lower till it meet Kyoko's skin. Then it went up and under the bottom half of her dress.

Kyoko's whole body felt hot went she felt Ren's arms touch her, her hands also began to wonder under his shirt felling his body like it was all for her. Ren's mouth began to wonder down to her neck then lower as he flipped them so that now he was on top; he removed his hand from her neck and began to unbutton Kyoko's dress slowly as he kissed further down.

Lucky for Ren her bra was tied in a bow in the front and he was able to untie it opening it to where he wanted to go to in the begging. Kyoko's face now turned red as Ren sat up to look down at her.

His cold hands cupped her breast and then squeezed them gently making Kyoko give a low moan. Ren smiled as he licked his lips and put his mouth over her left nipple as his other hand played with her other breast.

Kyoko could feel Ren's tong and teeth on her breast playing with her nipple. Her hands were tangled on his hair and every time she gasped she ended up pulling it which fried Ren up even more. He wanted her to scream his name out, to beg him to do more.

Ren's hand began to wonder down again but this time when it went under her dress it cupped Kyoko's womanhood. Playing with it as his finger slid under the fabric and pulled it down.

But before Ren could even finish what he had set out to do his alarm went off and his cell phone rang. Ren wanted to pretend he wasn't around but he knew he couldn't and that if he did whoever was calling would just get worried and call the cops.

Ren sat up and answer the cell trying not to break it but when he heard the person's voice he calmed down then lessoned then handed it to Kyoko who had already redressed herself much to Ren's disappointment.

"It's your gardens they want to know if you've seem you friend Sho." Ren got up a little pout as he left for the shower. He tried to give Kyoko some space but he knew that he'd have to be careful things almost got out of hand there. And he knew Kyoko wasn't ready to make the big jump yet.

So as his own punishment he turned on the cold water and stood there to calm himself down and to punish himself as he tried to get a hold of his thoughts.

But she tasted so good and if he could have gone a little more he could have had her screaming his name. That would be music to his ears.

As Ren got out the bathroom dressed and ready to go he went to the dining room to were Kyoko was waiting for him. He smiled and kissed her as he sat down to eat.

"So what did they need to tell you" said Ren as he began to eat.

"Nothing much they just told me Sho doesn't like you ,even though he's never meet you, and that he'll drop by here later on after work is that ok?" Kyoko smiled as he at her food.

"No not at all. So who's this Sho guy? How come they let him know?" Ren asked as he looked at Kyoko. Kyoko knowing some other guy that could probably take her away from him didn't float his boat.

"Um... Sho and I grew up together... I um... sort of had felling about him in the past since his parents are the Fuwa's and -"

Before Kyoko could finish Ren dropped his cup, it didn't break as he asked nervously" Do you still have those feelings for him? Did you two ever you know..."

Ren began to remember him now, Kyoko's old prince she wanted to marry when she was younger. Did she still love him?

Kyoko smiled as she got up and put her arms around Ren "No I don't. And we never did anything and don't worried you got my first everything all the way to first crush, love and kiss"

Ren smiled as Kyoko kissed his head and kept her arms around him as he eats.

SHO FUWA

"Are you going some were after the shoot?" Asked Sho's manger as she noticed he had been in an bad mood since he came back from Kyoto. At first he was on his way all happy with flowers and candy and even a president.

"You could say that. I need to visit an old friend of mine "Sho's voice was cold as he left the liven room. Sho knew he was being un-cool by being mad. But when he found out that Kyoko got herself a boy friend while he was gone he began to wonder if he had asked her to come with him he would have noticed his feelings for her then he wouldn't have missed his chance with her.

(we all know how that really ended up, hehehe poor stupid Sho)

Now she was with some other guy for the summer and maybe even the rest of her high school life! She was living with some older guy with no one to see what was going on and it pissed him off!

He didn't know why but he kept getting this feeling that he wouldn't like her boyfriend. Anyone who kisses Kyoko would be on his hit list, they would even surpass Ren T-

Sho's thought was interrupted at the idea of someone kissing Kyoko, now that was something he wanted to do since he found out his feelings for Kyoko. How was it possible the person that he wanted now was the person that was always by his side? And now she was in some other man's arms?

"Sho come on it's time to go, we have to get to your video, the LME agency set you the newbie that was able to kick down a well known actress and that one girl they call a work of art."

Sho wanted to ignore his manger but this was just going to have to do for now. After the shoot was going to drop by their apartment and meet her so great boyfriend and see if there was any way to break them up or if he was even good enough for her. Of course he'd intimidate him, who wouldn't be intimidated by Sho Fuwa? That guy is probably expecting some boring looking dude that's been worn out by work.

Sho began to praise his good looks and his strength and his popularity as he left the apartment.

LME

"So will you be ok without me? I'll come pick you up for lunch then drop you off after it. If you want you can spend the whole day with me you don't have to start working right away and if-" Ren had been trying to keep Kyoko to himself all day, he noticed a few guy look at her with interested and he didn't like it. Even if she didn't noticed them.

Kyoko cut him off as she kissed him as she smiled and looked up at him from where she stood. No one dared to come into Ren's dressing room without knocking and asking if they could come in. So it was ok to kiss here.

"You're so cute when you worried about the small stuff"

Ren smiled as he pinned her to the wall leaning down only inches away from her sweet candy lips.

"I'm starting to think you really like me punishing you or you'd stop calling me cute." Ren kissed her with passion as her hands moved from his chest clawing into him as the kiss deepened.

Ren moved down to her neck tasting her as she clawed in deeper as she willed herself to say in a low whisper, "Maybe you're right..."

Ren smiled as his hand pulled her closer and his other found its way to her smooth skin as he continued to kiss her.

"Ren not here someone is going to see us..." Kyoko's voice was low but it fired him up as he told her not really caring who would see now that he had her.

"Let them see, that way they'll stop looking at you. Besides I told you before didn't I? It's why it's called punishment."

Ren claimed her lips once more with more passion he kept telling himself just a little more then I'll stop but he knew soon he wouldn't be able to stop, he wanted more of her.

"REN! HURRY UP! IT'S TIME TO GET KYOKO TO THE SHOOT!" it was his manger knocking at his door. Ren swore that if he ever got the chance he would get even with him.

"We better go before he uses the key." said Ren lightly kissed Kyoko and smiled as they walked out together and went into the car.

"Kyoko aren't you excided? You're going to be in a music video!" his manger was very happy for Kyoko but it'd be nice if he stopped interrupting her time with Ren.

"Yeah I can't wait I'm sure it'll be fun."

It didn't tack them long to get Kyoko to where she need to be, Ren kissed her cheek not really caring that his manger was right there and she smiled as she waved goodbye. But just as she turned around there was a lady there with a makeup bag in her hand as she looked at Kyoko she asked, "Are you Kyoko?" Kyoko nodded as then bowed "good come with me we have to get you into your costume before Fuwa gets here"

"Fuwa? You mean as in Sho Fuwa?" Kyoko's eyes widened when the lady nodded and pulled her into the dressing room. Before Kyoko could ask more questions there were people coming in and out the dressing room putting things on her and taking things off.

When Kyoko was done dressing up and makeup she looked at a full mirror to find a beautiful angel that looked nothing like her. Long blond hair, sky blue eyes and pretty much everything about her made her look like a princesses.

What would Ren think if he could see her now? And Sho? It'd be beast if she didn't tell him who she was if he doesn't notice her till he comes over for dinner.

When she walked on to the set heads turned her way and her face felt hot, was she really that pretty?

"So you're the other angel?" The voice came from another angel with black hair and beautiful skin.

"Um! Yes it's nice to meet you. You must be miss-"

"Just call me Kanae and I'll call you Kyoko how's that?" She was nice even if her face gave off the ice queen look. Kyoko smiled as she bowed again.

"MOOO! Stop doing that! I'm not your superior I'm in the same level as you so don't bow down to me endless I'm better then you!"

Even when she stomped off Kyoko felt like she had just made a friend. She stayed and looked at the seat being made.

"Hey pure angle" it was now a breeze voice that came from behind her, at first she jumped then turned around and bowed as she said naively, "Um I'm sorry did you need me for something from me?"

Reino looked down at her, he tried to find at least one misdeed but found nothing, she was really too pure to be a human. When she looked up at him he felt something jump in him when their eyes meet.

"Um... what's you name girl?",Reino was drawn to her the minute she stepped foot on the set, and when he saw her from a distance he thought she really was an angle and when the light hit her he could have sworn he saw wings and when she smiled to the other angle he also saw rays of hope.

"Kyoko sir." her voice was low but sweet, now he knew what drew all those people to her and why. It was worm near her it was like being reborn every time she spoke.

Reino smiled who ever had her heart right now he sure would have fun stealing it from them. He pulled her chin up and kissed her lips lightly leaving in shock as he said while walking away, "Well Kyoko. I'll make you mine soon. Just you wait and see."

Kyoko began to freak out! Some one other then Ren had just kissed her! She knew she had to tell Ren somehow just in case he found out and it didn't come from her. Would he be mad that someone other than him kissed her? Would he be mad that she had no idea who it was? She had seen Ren get mad over her but what would he being mad at her be like? Would it end up ruining everything for them?

When Sho got there Kyoko was too worried to notice him but he noticed her right away.

She was a sight to be seen. The way the light sanded on her making her skin shine, and even if he knew it was all makeup and costume she looked like a real angel. But something about her made him think that they meet before.

"Hey there beautiful." Sho said as he leaned on the wall looking down at Kyoko.

"Um... hello..." Kyoko wasn't sure what to do, he was her long time friend but he had no idea who she was, and she wanted to surprise him when he came over. Finally she diced to just pretend she didn't know him and surprise him when he came over. Meaning stick to the plan.

"So when do you have a day off?" Sho was in full mood on flirting, and he was sure that he was winning her over when all of a sudden she said "I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend and he's all I need." Then she walked away.

Sho's mouth was hung open and then he diced he'd have to get his hands dirty if he wanted to win her over. So he told the director that Kyoko was going to play the part of his lover!

The day went by slow and Kyoko was able to play the part of his lover by pretending that Sho was Ren and when Kanae splayed her _Ren devil_ even if they just became friends she knew she would die without him and that she would hate her but that was her angle talking. Kyoko could see why she did what she did but it was still painful.

Sho on the other hand had been trying all day to win Kyoko over only knowing her name was Kyoko and nothing more. At first he thought they were the same but then he remembered Kyoko was with her boyfriend so he then left it at that. But he kept falling for her over and over. So much that he was the main reason they had most of the retakes.

It lunch now and they only had one more shoot and they were done, Kyoko weighted in her dressing room with Kanae who she seemed to take a likening to. Kanae didn't seem to care but deep down she really did.

"So are you going anywhere for lunch? I mean the last Sean is with you crying over the death of your lover so you can't change out of that." Kanae pointed out so she text Ren and asked him if it was ok if they could just eat in her dressing room since Kanae was about to leave since her work was already done.

"I'm going to eat here, someone I know is coming to eat with me." Kyoko smiled as Kanae left as she waved and said "Well see u around Kyoko"

Just as she left Kyoko got a text from KING A.K.A Ren

_**is she gone yet? :) I want to c u now. I'm standing outside ur dressing room open the back door when she leaves ;). As far as I can c u look cute in that dress ** ^. *****_

Kyoko smiled and opened the back door to find only Ren. "Where's Y-"

She was cut off when Ren kissed her as he enter the room. it was passion since the minute their lips touched.

When he finally let her go he smiled as he said in his sweet tone" I'm sorry but I just missed you so much, and when you look like that it makes me want to lock you up and keep you to myself. So I sent him off some were so that I can spend more time with you."

Kyoko's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she remembered how she was able to act as the devil's love because she was able to imagine it was Ren. She explained it to him so that he wouldn't worry and it made him happy that even when he's not around she thinks of him.

"Ren I have something to tell you..." Kyoko's voice just calmed down as she looked up at him with a worried look hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"What is it?" Now he was worried as Kyoko's eyes tear up again. Did she find someone she could really be with? Someone who she doesn't have to hid with?

"Today after you left and I was ready to start there was this guy and he... he kissed me ...then left saying he's going to steal me away from you"

Ren's eyes widened as he looked down at Kyoko, her eyes filled with water he was going to burst. He let her go then was about to walk out when he hear Kyoko cried out "I'm sorry! Please don't go! I'm sorry!"

Ren turned to her and pulled her into his arms as he said "I wasn't going to leave you; I was going to beat the hell out of every guy here. It's a crime for them to even be close to you. I won't ever leave you... even if you beg me to or cried I'll never let you go."

Ren pulled her into a kiss as she healed on to him. Kyoko's tears turned from tears of sadness to tears of happiness.

Ren knew that every time he kissed Kyoko like this he lost himself and nothing much could stop him. He laid Kyoko's head on the floor as he kissed harder. He moved down to her collarbone as he whispered to her, "I'll never let you go _never_"

Kyoko's body went all hot again from his touch but he stopped before she could tell him how much she loved him.

He thought he heard someone but when he looked there was no one there. When he came back he told her it would have to wait till after her friend left which meant they could spend their time together after dinner. She smiled and sat next to him and eat the food he brought with him.

Sho

Sho went to Kyoko's dressing room to try to win her but when he got there he saw Ren kissing her!

After lunch Sho wasn't sure what to do. She told him she had a boyfriend but she never told him it was Ren! Now he knew he wanted to steal her from him, and then leave her so that he can steal HIS Kyoko back.

The shoot went by faster and the car came and picked up Kyoko, he already knew who it was that was picking her up.

But now he had more important things to worry about. He went to his apartment and changed cloth and without telling his manger where he was going and left with flowers in his hand.

Sho followed the address given to him to a very high class hotel; the room was in the very top of it. Not even he's company had enough to pay for a place like this! Sho was begun to wonder what type of guy Kyoko's boyfriend was. Was he rich? What type of work did he do?

When he got to the door he knocked and then heard voices. Then the he saw the door nod move and when the door opened he saw Kyoko in an apron and pink dress she wore whenever there was an important event going on.

"Sho!" Kyoko said smiling as she hugged him and asked him to come in.

Sho smiled she at least looked happy as he said playfully but deep down he knew it was in a cold way," So where's this oh so _**great man **_of yours?"

"He's setting the table "She pulled him in to a huge liven room bigger than his. Sho was about to comment when all of a sudden Ren came in holding a cake as he asked Kyoko

"Were do I put this? On the table or the counter?"

Kyoko smiled as she took the cake from him and said "I'll be taking that. Ren this is Sho, and Sho this is Ren my boyfriend." Kyoko's cheeks went red when she introduced Ren.

Sho's eyes were wide.

When Ren held out his hand to greet him he smacked it away. And he gave him a cold look. And as soon as Kyoko came back Sho said firmly as he graved Kyoko by the arm," Kyoko we're leaving now!"

"What? Sho what's gotten into you?" Kyoko was confused and Ren graved her by the other arm stopping Sho.

"HIM! Why HIM of all people Kyoko? What the hell were you thinking?" Sho's anger showed as his face went red.

"What do you mean by that? Kyoko has the right to chose who to love!" Ren was also getting mad, not because Sho was trying to put him down but because he was treating Kyoko like a piece of propriety the way he just grabbed her.

Kyoko was his and now he comes and tries to take her away from him! Who did he think he was?

"No she doesn't! She was mine before she was yours! And don't you think I didn't see you kiss that other girl in my video!" Sho walked up to Ren not showing any sign of weakness as he added with disgusted. "You're a player! And a disgusting one to us them as you pleas ( I know he has no room to talk since we know what would have happen if she did go with him!)"

"Sho that was me! I was going to surprise you!" Kyoko pulled her hand away from him and ran to Ren's arms.

"This is madness Kyoko! Come on we're going home now!"

"No! I want to be with Ren! I LOVE HIM!"

Sho was shocked at first but Ren was filled with happiness as she declared her feelings for him.

Sho tried to get Kyoko's hand again but Ren pushed him away.

"Madness can't stop the feelings me and Kyoko have for each other! And if you try to take her away you'll end up floating in the middle of the ocean! If you ever try to take away the women I LOVE I'll kill you in front of your fans! Now get out!" Ren's voice was cold and it stung.

Sho left not to happy either. "I'll be back for Kyoko..." were his last words.

USA

Saena was on the phone with the Fuwa's as she coldly said while looking out the window,

"No I'll go to them. Then I'll dice if she'll go with Sho or this Ren fellow... yes I'll be there in a few days... ok good bye."

Saena looked out the window of the company she had just took over a few days ago, now she had to go to her daughter and see if she wanted her with which man...

Long time ago she fell for an older man that was part of show business but when she told him she was pregnant he left and never returned and she was disowned by her parents and she moved to Kyoto.

She promised herself that she would treat her daughter defiantly from the way her parents treated her but ended up being just like them.

Now she was hoping to clear things up her. And protect her the way a mother should now that she found out where her father was and who...

She picked up the phone once more but this time she could feel her hands tremble as she dilled the number.

There was a time before a man answered his cell phone...

"Hello?" His voice was low and handsome... It was just like it had been all thoses years ago.

"Hello it's me Saena" She felt her hand tremble… it was such a long time, her heart would still beat just thinking about him.

"Saena! Where have you been this whole time I came back to get you but everyone told me you left! And no one told me where you were!" His voice was in shock. She could hear him jumping out his seat as it feel to the ground, but he didn't care.

Yes, she also found out that the reason he left was to find a place for her and their child. And when he came back she was no were to be found and he spent years looking for her till he finally gave up when her parents lied and told him that she ran away with another man. Crushed he gave up but never really stopped looking. By then she changed her last name and had Kyoko. But she didn't find this out till a few days ago.

She had been wanting to call him since she found out and she kept telling herself she'd call him when she took over her latest company. It happen sooner then she would have liked. She was nervures.

"I was in Kyoto. Whatever my parents told you was a lie."

"I expected that much... But I still felt betrayed…but I never stopped looking…what about our child?" She felt his voice fill with worried.

She smiled… he still cared.

"SHE came out to be very bright and sweet. She spent all her life in Kyoto but now she's in Tokyo, I'm going over there this week to see her. If you still want to meet her I-"

"YES! I WANT TO SEE HER! BRING ANY PHOTO'S YOU HAVE OF HER! FROM BABY TO NOW! WHAT'S HER NAME?"

"laughs lightly- Ok ok... you haven't changed much have you? Her name is Kyoko."

"Kyoko... such a nice name... where do you want to meet?"

"I heard there was a nice cafe in front of you building."

"Nice? Oh I see it from here! So just call me when you're in and I'll come right away!"

"Then till then"

"It was great hearing from you Saena."

"You too Lory... bye."

"Bye..."

To be continued

BM-Hey it's me Blue Moon wow it's like 3 now, I feel asleep a few times trying to finish this. But talk about a turn of events! shut-up it's my story so I can do whatever I want to with it! but I'll have you know there are only a few more chapters to go till the end! ^.^** It's always so sad to say good bye. Now here is a sentence that will be used in the upcoming chapters.

'Stop that wedding'

What could it mean? Who's wedding? When? Where? What chapter? Read to find out! ^.^***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every one sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I know you probably hate me right now for that, but I'm really sorry about that. I was in the hospital for the past few 3 weeks and so I'm really sorry for not updating, it's just that the doctors' wouldn't let me out or anything. Just for the recorded, any hospital is creepy no matter what time of day it is. And then we moved and the new school I go to has blocked (?) and my dad hasn't put up the internet up yet so the only place I can read stories is on my dad's cell but I can't up load anything!

My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko

Part 5

Mother

Kyoko had been working all week and meet Ren when got home. The first thing Ren would do was run up to her and collects his reward kiss for doing his work without complaining that she was going to be stolen under his nose if he wasn't with her.

Kyoko only had a little work to do but it was enough to make the day without Ren go by fast. But it would give her time to cook and clean his apartment. She felt like she was married for him, they did everything but take that last big jump.

Kyoko looked out her window and wondered if Ren even wanted her that way, he would always stop before things got further into it. Kyoko blushed as she remembered Ren's big hands touching her, his lips kissing her all over, and his big strong chest against hers. She blushed deeper just thinking about how his eye watched her make the most embarrassing virgin noises and her expressions whenever he found a new place to kiss.

Kyoko knew when Ren kissed her she never could stop herself from melting in his arms. She was scared of tacking that last step but if it was with Ren, she didn't think she'd be so scared. She wished this summer could last forever and never stop. Everything was like a dream… well almost everything …

The thing with Sho had made her worry about what he would do to take her away from Ren. She never thought she would have nightmares of Sho doing something to make her unhappy for the rest of her life.

Kyoko knew she loved Ren, more then she could ever love anyone in her life. Then she remembered that both Ren and she had confessed their undying love for each other to Sho. She began to blush all over again remembering how Ren looked so cool standing up to Sho.

"I'm home", she heard Ren say as he opened the door and walked into the apartment looking for Kyoko. Kyoko ran out her room to meet Ren how brought home flowers for her. Kyoko jumped his arms as he kissed her like if they had spent years apart.

"How was your day", ask Kyoko dreamingly as she looked up at Ren's smiling face as he lean down for another kiss. Picked her up with the other flowers

"It's great now that I have you." Ren said as he kissed her some more and twirled her around. Just thinning that if they married they'd be just like this. She would be his forever and only his. And maybe the kids if they didn't hog her.

They were sitting in the living room watching what ever they found on TV but truly they were just happy to be so closes to the other. Kyoko sat on his lap with his arms around her and chin on her shoulder pretending to watch the TV when he was really watching her reflection in the mirror above the TV. The image of her in his arms looked perfected the only thing missing was the ring he had in his back pocket on her small finger.

Before he could open his mouth the door bell rang. Ren had considered removing the door bell or even moving to a new location or maybe even buying an island where only him and Kyoko would live. He thought about it ALLOT.

Ren could feel the ring in his pocket, it felt like if he didn't ask soon she'd be gone before he knew it, he wished there where bigger rings then the one he got. Only this ring was suppose to be the biggest, but to him it seemed so little. Sure it had diamond allover the ring and a what they called hug in the center, but he wanted more for her. Hell if she wanted the freaking Hope Diamond as her wedding ring he'd get it! But her fingers where so small he wished to kiss them ever time he thought about them.

But would she say yes? The stupid bell was keeping him from finding out.

"I'll get it" Kyoko said getting up and heading to the door. Ren watched her go then reached into hiss pocket, would she say yes? Should get a bigger ring? And if she did how long till the wedding? How many kids? Would they have to move? Well of courses, they needed a big home for pets, kids, and even their get away room.

Ren waited, and waited and he waited. But Kyoko didn't come back. He began to worry, who was at the door? Keeping the ring in his hand he walked to the door, only to find it wide open and no one there.

Where was Kyoko?

Ren stood there shocked with the ring in his hand and completely confused.

Lory looked at the picture and smiled as he took his time to look at them.

"she's so CUTE!" Lory said as he hugged it.

Saena smiled to the man he never changed. She was a bit hurt he married but felt bad about his wife dieing now all he had was his son and daughter. Even if the marriage was one of business, he still grew to love her. She told him of his obsession with love because of their fate and of how he made it his job to see to it all his stars grew to love right.

"she has your eyes" he smiled and then looked to her.

"did you ever re-marry?" Lory asked in a bit of nervousness.

"I was proposed to a few times but I turned them all down, I only have time for one man in my life."

Saena looked down to her tea smiling for the 1st time in what seemed forever.

"you do know I'm counting this as a date" Lory teased, he could never get her to go on a normal date, they where always in hiding. She smiled and then it faded.

"My parents will want to be part of my life if you married me, I can't refuses them." Saena never could, they brought her up to believe they where the law, they were strict, greedy, and most of all had no shame but could make people feel shamed over the smallest thing.

Lory held her hand knowing what se was thinking.

"don't worry love, I'll send them running. I wont let them get in the way again." it had been so long since he touched her, it was like a dream.

Saena thought back and smiled, part of the reason her parents didn't like him was because of the ridicules outfits he always wore, he was dressed as Tarzan when they meet him for the 1st time, the other reason was because he also had no shame and they didn't know how to handle him, and they could never make him bow down to their will.

"says the mad who is dressed like a king in the middle of a café." she smiled

"I'd be a real King if you'd be my Queen" Lory smiled as she turned red, after all this time his words still got to her. When he 1st meet her she was aimlessly walking in the dark with her eyes wanting nothing more then deth. She was so fragil back then, but as he worked and worked on her he created the monster that ruled over the American world of money. A monster to them but still that shelf causes girl with the temper of a ticking time boom.

"Still Mr. Casanova I see." she smiled, how she missed the feeling she got from him.

"no my dear, not a Casanova. The definition of a Casanova is **promiscuous or predatory man: **a charming seducer of women who moves quickly from one casual relationship to another or who constantly pesters women in his pursuits. I on the other hand am a man of one woman and my Love is eternal." he took her hand in his and finally after so many years he kissed way the mark that was once there. He could see a little bit of it still there and he smiled.

The mark was both a proof of her love and the mark of when he almost lost her.

"your still the same.' she smiled in soft words.

"you know if your co-workers were to see that face they would have thought they some how ended up in a different plant." Lory wanted to hold her here with him forever.

"too bad I wont give them the pleasure, their all a bunch of money lusting idiots. But I know you wont like this next part." She looked up to him.

Lory was worried for a moment…

"Kyoko has been seeing this guy for about 6 or 7 months. And just this summer started to live with him." she waited fro it, the face she knew people only got a glimpse of and the face that her parents saw more then anyone in the world.

It was pail ,then red, and finally his famous Demon King face that told him he wanted to kill. She called him Demon King when ever she saw him like this.

"What?"

She smiled, she used to be scared of him at times like this, but now she knew it was cuz he cared.

"Your. Sweet. Baby. Girl. Is. Living. With. Her. Supposed. Hot. Boyfriend. For. About. Six. To. Seven. Months. Now." she smiled, she let it out nice and slow. Kyoko wasn't stupid, she knew if her daughter was to giver shelf to a man he would have to love her with all his heart and soul.

Flames began to burst out and she smiled thinking she could roast marshmallows if she wanted to.

"Lory don't be such a baby, you wanted me to move in with you when I was just 14, Kyoko is 17 and almost 18. don't you want grandkids? Oh wait you already have one, she could uses some company. Or I could just give you another kid, but then I'd have to take a leave from work…" she was thinking for a bit when Lory looked up to her.

"that was the most un-romantic way to proposes…" he was now crying.

She smiled to him and laid out the rings she bought the moment she noticed she still loved him after she called him .

"then you make it up by saying yes."

Lory smiled, she hadn't changed her ways of going head 1st and he loved her for it.

"I'll carve yes on the moon for you if you want." he picked up a gold band ring and smiled.

"I still want to meet this guy before we can start with BOTH their kids and ours." Lory smiled happily thinking of expanding the family.

"I'm going to visit her today, do you want to come?"

"do you even need to ask?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the wait, here's chapter 6 and I would like to thank Sunny for all her help. Sunny the king thanks you.

Sunny: you are most welcome king =) just keep up the good stories

My Love, My Princess, My Kyoko

Chapter 6

Gone

Ren panicked after the first 5 minutes, Kyoko had gone to the door but never came back and the door was left wide open. She wouldn't have just left like that!

He was running down the street looking left and right trying to find her. Not one even saw him; he was so fast he was just a handsome flash.

_Kyoko! Kyoko! Where are you?_

_She wouldn't leave him, no she wouldn't! She would never just leave out of the blue like that!_

_Did he scare her? Did he do something wrong? Why was she gone?_

Ren clenched his chest, it hurt. He felt like it was about to burst and it wasn't all the running. Why was she gone? Why did she leave his side?

He never knew he could feel like this, the pain he felt when they went their separate ways for work was nothing like this, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart slowly and wanted him to suffer as much as he could. Where was his love? His princess? Where was his Kyoko?

Where had she gone?

The rain started to fall but Ren just stood there feeling as if someone just plunged a dagger to his heart.

_No! Kyoko would never leave me! I should never doubt her! Something must have happen! Kyoko!_

And at that he ran back so he could call the president and ask for his help.

Once there Ren grabbed his cell not bothering to change, and speed dialed Lory.

"Ren, I didn't expect your call" Lory said through the cell happily.

"**SHE'S GONE! SOMETIHNG HAPPENED AND SHE'S MISSING! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME FIND HER! SHE'D NEVER JUST UP AND LEAVE! BOSS PLEASE YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!"** Ren yelled in despair; he threw his cell as he fell to his knees, it hurt, it was hurting him right now thinking something might have happened to Kyoko. It hurt him like no other thing had.

In the past he had others take his girls, steal his things, things he thought he cared for but they never hurt him like this. All those people who had tried to hurt him would be amazed that the cold Koun was hurting and not from a beating or anything physical. But because of a little girl with small hands and pure aura was gone from his side.

He was falling apart without her. And it had only been an hour.

Lory could feel it too, he had never heard Ren sound so distressed even when Rick died. Was that girl that important to him?

"Ren are you home right now? I'm near your apartment right now; I'll be there in 10 minutes." Lory said as he hung up knowing Ren was in such a dark place right now he couldn't even bother to answer.

"Is it ok if we make a short stop? One of my many children is in trouble." Lory looked over to Saena as she nodded to him.

She didn't say anything hearing the name 'Ren' that was the name of Kyoko's boyfriend; it had to be a coincidence right?

She followed Lory as he entered the building she had planned to go to that same day, it couldn't be the same right?

Then they came to the same floor she knew would have led her to her daughter. This was all just too weird.

Then they came to the room…

What happened to Kyoko?

When they opened the door they found Ren on his knees; his face full of despair.

"Ren look at me, how long has she been missing?' Lory said gently getting on one knee next to him and putting his hand on Ren's back breaking Ren away just a little from his spell.

"An hour and a half. She just went to get the door, when she didn't come back I went to look for her but she wasn't there and the door was open. She didn't take anything with her Lory, no purses, money or anything! We were sitting on the couch and I was just about to ask her to marry me when the doorbell rang!"

Lory looked at him with pity, never had a women gotten to Ren like this. He was reverting back to Kuon and if Kuon was to get angry things would go bad and quick.

Saena looked at Ren quietly not sure if to worry, be angry, or just faint. Her daughter was missing!

"You're telling me that MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING?" Saena said trying to hold back the anger boiling in her.

"Your daughter…"Lory said confused for a moment ad then it hit him as he looked from Saena to Ren and his eyes widen.

Kyoko~ this Kyoko, the one missing was HIS daughter!

2 weeks later

Kyoko looked out the window blankly, she couldn't smile, and she just couldn't.

She had woken up after 3 men grabbed her and took her to this place; there was no TV no news or any contacted with the outside world, only this large window with cold bars.

She would have tried to escape if not for him black mailing her with Kuon's background information. How did he find it? Why did he have to do this?

If it meant keeping Ren safe she would be willing to sell herself which was pretty much she was doing by agreeing to marry this man.

Only having the happy memories of being with Ren would have to do; she would do this to protect him.

She knew that the day was coming; the day where she would have to betray Ren for his own good. She wouldn't cry when that day came, she would turn cold, emotionless, like a rock. This was for the best.

Kyoko looked down at the crunched up picture of Ren one of the maids left behind from a magazine. His smiling face, his gentle eyes, and the warmth she felt from the picture was all she had to keep her going. Why had the gods let her meet him again she would just end up hurting him, why were they being so cruel?

As the door opened Kyoko quickly hid the picture in her dress pocket.

He strolled in, not bothering to even knock.

"The announcement will be tomorrow" he said as he looked at her, her dead eyes to the window. He was getting used to her dead eyes but still pained him to see them. In time she would grow to love him and she would forget all about _Ren_.

"I got you a new dress; it's a dress only a princess would wear. Though I'm happy you're finally wearing the dress I got you last time" he tried to encourage her but she just kept looking out the window.

It pissed him off, what more did she want? He gave her jewels, clothing, flowers, and beautiful perfume. He gave her thing his fans would have killed to get from him! Why wasn't she happy with this? He was showing her how much better he was for her. He bought all her favorite foods, brought her things he knew she would like and even went as far as naming a star after her.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything more than a blink from her he put they dress on the small bed in the corner for her to try on, and left for his next job. But stopped mid-way.

"The wedding is set for this week coming up." he said as he shut the door.

The whisper echoed around the dark room "Whatever you say Sho…."

LME

Lory was stressing out as he spent many late nights up between trying to find Kyoko and keeping from Kuon from going completely insane and killing whoever he thought might have took the girl of his life.

Saena was much worse; she had stayed up the past 3 night trying to locate Kyoko with no luck and right now she was passed out on his couch.

They were getting nowhere; his men couldn't come up with anything they only go a video of 3 men in black coming and leaving with Kyoko. No one seemed to know anything about it.

Lory looked to the clock. It was way early in the morning the sun had just come up, most people had already gotten to work by now and the air around the building was thick.

Ren couldn't work, not with Kuon trying to break out to go on a bloody murder spree.

Things where not looking well and the stress was getting to Lory, he hadn't had to work this hard since he started LME. He wanted to go on his own killing spree but Saena was holding him back. She needed him.

She had spent her whole life regretting being like her parents and now that she was so close to getting her daughter back emotionally she gets physically stolen. Someone had taken the only thing she had to hang onto when he wasn't there.

All Lory knew was there was going to be hell to pay.

Ren

Kuon was beyond mad, he was on the point of exploding, he had beaten the crap out of the Reino guy but he knew nothing about Kyoko being gone.

This was driving him crazy and Ren knew he wouldn't be able to hold Kuon back if someone was to push him. He was too close to the edge.

He was a demon whose most precious lover was taken; he would kill all those who stood in the way of him finding her. Kyoko was his love, his heart, his very soul, and now some fool with a death wish had took her from him.

Kuon was coming out little by little and Ren knew it wouldn't be long till he was completely lost in Kuon again.

Ren turned on the TV hoping to distracted his mine from the fact that soon, every soon, Koun would have broken out and go on a killing spree.

And there it was her face, her sweet angelic face and she was smiling up to Sho as he put his arm around her.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"_Tell us Fuwa how long has this secret affair been going on?" asked on reporter_

_Sho smiled._

"_We've known each other since childhood; my family raised her as their own. And also to become my bride so that question is a little hard to answer."_

_Kyoko just giggled _

"_Kyoko do you love Fuwa or is this just a forced engagement on your part?" another asked_

_Kyoko smiled sweetly_

"_I've loved him all my life, I was so sad when he left to Tokyo to follow his dream. But he always said he would come back for me."_

"_You don't think this wedding is being too hasty?" the first asked._

"_Not at all' Sho said happily "we've been engaged since children, and have actually been planning this wedding for the past 2 years. So actually it's just running a little late"_

"_But won't you need your parent and her mother's permission to marry. You two are still minors you know." another asked._

"_We don't have to worry about that. My parents and Kyoko's mother had a signed agreement that we would be wedded when we wished. If either side wished to pull back there would have been a big law suit. So there's nothing to keep us apart." Sho said with pride and Kyoko just smiled._

"_So after this Sunday you plan to be married?" they asked_

"_Yes, we're going to have the greatest biggest grandest wedding for my bride to be in the most expensive hotel in Tokyo. I want her to have everything."_

"_Can we get a picture of you two together showing your rings?"_

"_Of course. Come Kyoko dear"_

Ren watched as his Kyoko went into Sho's arms and smiled like shy flower in the arms of her lover.

**Crackle~ crackle~ crackle~**

Ren could feel his mask cracking as he watched in confusing emotions as the women he loved kissed another man.

Kuon was coming… and even he was confused on how to feel

His love, his princess, his Kyoko was with another man?

To be continued….

Sunny: What! FUUUUU SHO! I was just starting to like you =.=

PLEAS RATE! And comment! Well you can't really rate but you can comment and don't forget to thank Sunny for making it easier to read. I'll try to update soon! Loves ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Long time ago there was a time my spelling killed all my readers, and then just as the last one was about to get killed, Sunny came and saved the day! So thank sunny for saving you from my horrible spelling. So here is the next chapter and sorry for it being so late! Review and I'll write faster and more! Wow I got long nails makes typing faster! So have fun!

Chapter 7

Unmask the Lie

Kanae looked at the news and saw Kyoko with Sho, she had worked with the girl on more than a few shows and at first she hated the girl. She was too timid when it came to talking with others, she would stand there like an idiot.

But when she yelled at her she didn't cry like the other actors, she stood her ground and even listened to what she was yelling about. She even went as far as to try to understand what she was expected to do and went past what everyone wanted; she constantly went beyond their expectations.

At first she hated her, she saw her as a rival, but then she noticed something. She didn't talk to the girls in the staff and when she was being bullied by the other actresses she didn't do anything. It was like she was used to it. Letting them have their way, but she never let it affect her work or bother her.

It made Kanae so pissed off she went on a rampage and next thing she knew she was the girl's best friend! And before she knew what was happening she was treating her rival like a friend.

She grew to know her in a sort time and grew to respect the scary actress who could change her personality for any role, but the girl herself was always the same.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she once asked her, truth was she kind of did… but he was 6 years younger than her. She promised to wait for him and she planned on keeping it. But when Kyoko asked her with those big gold eyes as if she had put her on a pedestal and saw her as a god she couldn't let her down.

"Yeah…" it wasn't really a lie; they were going out just not like other normal couple, normal people who thought it was a little brother big sister relationship.

"And do you two get along?" Her eyes grew big; she could tell from the look at them she was imagining someone tall, mature, and older. Hiou wasn't tall but he was handsome in a mature way. He was the only one of the male actor she actually truly admired.

"Of course we get along, sure we fight sometimes but that's normal even in my affairs. What did you get in a fight with your man?" Kanae didn't tell her but she him once and was shocked to say the least. Ren had come to pick her up one day and she just happened to be on her way to see Hiou when she saw them share a kiss.

She saw it in his eyes, when he looked down at her his eyes cleared and told the truth. Kyoko was his life, his love, and his one and only. If anything happen to her he wouldn't be able to function.

"It's not that, it's just that… well I was wondering, if it's ok if I go to you if I ever need advice on something like love," She blushed and Kanae dropped her book, she knew where this was going.

"Aren't you already asking me for advice?" she said a little shocked up, would she really ask?

"How do I get him to see me as a woman?" She blushed madly and looked down to hide it.

After that Kanae knew Kyoko loved him too, all the time she would ask her for advice and take it as if it were law. Her so called _boyfriend_ was her one true love and without him she would fall apart.

Kanae looked at Kyoko on the TV next to Fuwa and was confused, what happen just the other day she was happily saying she was happy to be able to be with her boyfriend even if her time with him would soon be over.

"Isn't she your friend?" Hiou said as he sipped from his water and looked up to the monitor in the café, they were currently on a morning date when the interview was made.

Having a wig and shades as well as hats helped, but it would have been nice if they could go out like normal people.

"Yeah…" Kanae was confused why Kyoko was with Sho and even more the look in her eyes; to an untrained eye she looked madly in love but what she saw something different, she just wasn't sure what.

"She looks like she's sad, look at her eyes; they look like a blushing bride but look at her closely. She's next to Fuwa but she won't touch him it's him who does it all, even my mom and dad, and they're both old fashion, show some display of love. But what I see from her is a total diguse if you look closely in her eyes." Hiou stated as he pointed to the monitor.

Kane's eyes widened and then she looked to Hiou, he never got along with Kyoko, he called her a Demon, but he was able to tell this much just from looking.

"I thought you should know since she is your friend, you might want to call her later and see what's up," Hiou looked down and Kanae nodded, Hiou was so amazing, and she had a long way to go before she could reach him.

Her mind went back to Kyoko then, she was growing fast in her ability that it even scared Hiou at times. If Kyoko was in trouble what could she do?

_**Kyoko POV**_

Kyoko looked out the window the day had been long and she knew that by now Ren had seen the interview, he must hate her now.

She wants so desperately to cry her heart welled up in pain; there was nothing she could do but causes him trouble. It was her fault that he was found out.

Looking around to make sure no one was around she took out the picture of Ren and gave a soft smile, for him this was nothing. It was the fact that she hurt him that was killing her.

Around this time in the night they would be cuddling on the sofa and watching TV while she took in his warmth. How his hard chest felt so safe when he hugged her, the way he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closes to him as if he feared she would vanish. How she missed it.

Looking at the moon she thought of his clear, caring eyes that told her how much he loved her with no words.

She knew he worked hard to get where he was at now and she didn't want to be the one to destroy him. In time he'll forget her and hopefully find someone who could make him smile. She would be able to love him for herself. But knowing he would smile for another other than her made her heart feel a sharp pain; she had to let him go; it was for his own good.

That night Kyoko felt like it was the saddest night of her life.

A night with no Ren and a night where she was sure he would feel betrayed by her. If she could, she'd wish she could see him one more time.

As she turned to bed she could only wish to see him.

"Kyoko" she heard a whisper, it sounded just like him. She drank in the whisper and only wished she could hear it again.

"Kyoko" there it was again. Thinking she was hearing things she looked around in the dark room and there was nothing. He wouldn't be here, he had no idea she was here. She left the window as she put the picture away and just as she took her first step she felt someone wrap their arm around her and covering her mouth.

Right away she knew the smell, the smell of coffee in his shirt, the shampoo he used , the sweet smell of dark ground chocolate he skin gave off. She knew it all too well. The warmth told her it was real. She didn't need to look up to find those memorizing eyes looking down at her with all the love in the world.

She didn't have to look up but she did.

It wasn't a dream, it wasn't her imagination, it truly was him in the flesh.

There halfway in the room and the other half out the widow having his long strong arms wrapped around her pulling her closer with the loving eyes looking down at her as he took in her smell was her prince.

She stood there looking up as the night breeze came into the room dancing with the curates and the moon light shined and made a shadow cast over him large body.

Koun was there holding her, looking at her with those eyes she loved so much as the moon reflected off them into hers.

"Kyoko…" he whispered.

She didn't have to look up to know it was him but she did, and now she regretted it.

To be continued…

Pleas review! The more reviews the more I want to write. Now I also have a challenge for you all.

After I'm done with this story and the other 2 I have decided to write another 'skip-beat!' fanfic, but a pirate one.

You see I love pirates, kings, and Dukes and such but I don't see ANY pirate skip-beat fanfic. So I'll be making one but I also want to see one you guys made. So here is the challenge.

Write a skip-beat fanfic

Must have Kanae/Kyoko or her love interests as a pirate

Must have a bit a humor or sadness in it

4 or more chapters

THERE MUST BE A LOVE RIVIL

Must include at least one battle (on a ship or on land I don't care)

You must have fun with it

So that's it so have fun, review, and thank Sunny you can read this.


	8. Chapter 8

My goes love to all my reader for all their support and much more. And I am truly sorry for my absence, I just moved into my new apartment in which I will be staying at fro the next 4 year here in Dallas Texas, so if any of my readers live in Dallas or go to The Art institute of Dallas Texas you just might run into me. And you might not know it. So THANK SUNNY for all her hard work and this is my fault cuz I thought I sent her this and the last chapter but I ended up sending to my friend in Hawaii who didn't till today ask me why I sent him this. So yeah… have fun! Loves ya!

Sunny: Hi everyone! Just thought you might want to know this chapter has a small _**WARNING**_ for it. Some sensitive stuff later on that might offend, just wanted to let you know, if you are not mature enough to handle adult situations you may want to skip a chapter!

Chapter 8

Broken Hearts

"_Kyoko…" he whispered._

_She didn't have to look up to know it was him but she did, and now she regretted it._

REN/KOUN

Ren had finally found her, she was safe and she was his.

When Lory had told him he had located her he didn't wait to be told anything more once he got what he wanted and made a run for it. He didn't stop to look around or even bother to change as he ran to the mansion he knew Kyoko would be waiting for him.

He had snuck threw a few guards and had to knock out at least 4 of them. From jumping over the brick wall, having to quickly find a hiding place, and running from dogs nothing made his heart beat as fast when he found her looking out the dark room. Looking up at her from the garden he couldn't help but feel his heart leap out as she was so close he could almost reach out to her.

He whispered her name as he noticed she was making her way away from the window and away from him. She stopped but she then he called to her again, she stopped but only for a little bit and was about to walk away then he moved faster than his brain could think.

Jumping he opened the windows with one swing and reached for her.

Pulling her closer to him, he covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. He took in her smell of sweet milk and flower smelling hair. Her warmth cleared away all the torment he had been feeling. She was his and only his.

No one was going to take her away from him; he would start a war if he had to. War agents countries, the world, the humans, and even the Gods. She was his and no one could ever take her from him. His obsession with her was beyond his control. He would never let her go again.

Holding her here he whispered her name as she looked up to him. She was his life, and just one look from her and he could feel all his love going to her. She just had to say one word and e would bend over back words to make the world hers.

He removed his hand from her mouth and brushed her lips with his thumb as he whispered her name again. He couldn't believe this was really her, she wasn't away from him, and she wasn't gone.

"Kyoko" he said again and leans down and placed his lips over hers as if to prove to himself this was really his Kyoko that he desperately looked for.

Kissing her with all the passion he had he pulled her closer to him as his hands tangled in her hair. He never wanted to let her go. He never would have pulled away if he could but it was Kyoko who forcibly pulled away from him and took steps away from his arms as she wiped her lips with her sleeve.

"Kyoko?" his heart was shocked and he could feel a crack forming. He jumped from the window and took another step closer to her as he held out his hand to her.

"Kyoko it's me."

"What are you doing here?" she asked taking another step back from him and holding her hands up to her chest as if to protect herself.

"I came to get you, Kyoko what's wrong?" There it was again, the way she stepped away from him was making his heart make that painful cracking sound. Why was she trying to get away from him?

"I never asked you to come and get me." Her voice was cold and her eyes began to fill with the look he never thought he'd see, the look he never wanted to see… not in her eyes.

"Kyoko I came to save you, we can get out of here, he can't hurt you, not anymore." What was going on? His mine was racing, why was Kyoko pulling away from him?

"Sho would never hurt me! He was the one who saved me from you" she said in a spiteful voice and there it was that cracking sound.

"What are you talking about Kyoko? He took you from me! What has he done to you! Kyoko it's me KOUN!" He could feel anger rises to his veins. What had Fuwa done to Kyoko?

"I know who you are and I never want to see you again that's why I wanted Sho to take me away." She said taking another step away from him as her eyes true more hate then her words.

"Kyoko?... what do you mean, I love you. I'd never do anything to hurt you. You know that… we love each other I know you love me… you came here with me, me and you here in Tokyo. We came here to be together." Ren said softly letting his anger be swept away and be replaced by confusion.

"I never loved you. I only used to get be reunited with Sho, his parents would have never let me go to him on my own. I loved him all along but I couldn't find a way to get away from you so I had him take me away from you. It was all an act Koun, the moment I saw you I knew I could uses you to help me get to him. I never loved you."

The words hit him like a punch to his heart; he could feel the cracks get bigger and his anger rising.

"Kyoko don't say that I know you love me, you love me! I know you do! Your mine just as much as I'm yours." He stepped closer trapping her agented the wall and his body, looking down at her with his heart pouring out to her.

"I could never love a murderer." She looked at him straight into the eyes with all the hate she had.

And there it was his heart had broken right down the middle, and his anger filled his eyes.

"Kyoko! Your mine! You love me! Not him! I won't hand you over to anyone not him not anyone! Whatever he offers you I can offer you a million times better!" he banged his hands on the wall making her jump as she looked down.

"Can you offer me a life with no lies? Can you give me a love that doesn't begin with an obsession? A promise of love that will never leaving me without telling me where you go? Can you offer me a clean love without blood in your hands? There is no future with a murderer"

Ren looked down to her as he felt the pain wash away his anger and replaced with sadness.

She called him a murder…

Obsessive…

Liar …

"Kyoko I love you… you know how much I love you." He moved to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"I don't want your dirty hands to touch me. I have to stay pure for Sho." She said. And his anger came back.

SHE WAS **HIS**! YES HE WAS A MURDER, AN OBSSESIVE LOVER, AND YES HE HAD LIED TO HER BEOFOR! BUT SHE WAS **HIS**! SHE BELONGED WITH **HIM**, HE LOVED HER. HE WOULD NEVER HAND HER OVER TO ANOTHER! HE'D RATHER DIE THEN HAVE SOMEONE TAKE HER AWAY FROM HIM! HE WASN'T ABOUT TO HAVE HER WALK AWAY FROM HIM. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!

"Kyoko! Tell me you love me! Tell me all you've said was a lie and you love me just as much as I love you!" his anger brock as he graved her and pulled her to him.

"I belong to Sho! I love him! I never loved you!" she shouted back at him.

Just hearing Fuwa's name made his blood boil with rage. His eyes could only see red as he threw Kyoko onto the bed and looked down to her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You love me Kyoko, you can only love me. "He said in a dangerous voice as he got on top of her and ripped open her nightgown.

"You belong with me" he kissed her neck as he pinned her hands down with his own.

"I'm not giving you to anyone, now ever. Your body, your soul, and your heart should be filled with me… no one but me" he felt her stop resisting him and he moved his hands to her back as he pulled her closer to him.

"Never ever…" he moved to kiss her lips but stopped.

There under his was Kyoko her eyes shut with horror as tears feel from her eyes, her body trembling. She was scared of him; he was the cause of this.

"Kyoko… I … I can't do this to you… my love… my princess... my Kyoko…I'm so sorry." He looked down at her and brushed her check and felt the pain in his heart as she flinched.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and got off of her and made his way to the window and didn't looked back as Kyoko got up and looked at him.

"Kyoko I love you… I'm sorry I hurt you." And then he was gone. His heart had shattered into pieces the moment he saw he hurt her and now all he could do was let her go.

To be continued…

Hehehe don't you just love me? Be sure to review and to thank Sunny! I know what you're thinking, you think I'm cruel for making Ren do this and for making Kyoko have to say this and that. But hey I'm a cruel King, now bow down to my awesomeness! Hahaha! I'm just kidding. But really review so that I can write some more!


End file.
